Silencio, lágrimas y muerte
by Elizza Malfoy
Summary: Hermione nos cuenta como fue la ultima batalla... pero no todo es como quisiéramos


**Silencio, lágrimas y muerte.**

Por: elizza malfoy.

Silencio…

Solo el silencio…

¿Que se puede decir cuando se obtiene la victoria de una guerra?… mmm… muchos dirán que gritar de felicidad y festejar…

Si eso lo dirán muchas personas, sobre todo aquellas que no participaron activamente en esa batalla.

Yo participe en una… y ahora se que no hay nada que festejar… no, no lo hay, ya que una guerra termina en mas formas de las que te puedes imaginar.

Y después de eso muchas veces solo queda el silencio… y por que no decirlo, la maldita soledad, esa soledad que carcome el alma.

Lagrimas…

Solo las lagrimas…

Ahora lloro, si, pero no es de felicidad… es de impotencia, de impotencia por no poder cambiar lo sucedido.

Recuerdo, y eso duele y aquí frente a la persona que amo… lloro… ya que me trae recuerdos y esos recuerdos solo son… de ese día… esa noche… esas horas. ¿Como es posible que una batalla que duro años terminara en solo unas cuantas horas?... aun hora me lo pregunto

_FLASH BACK_

-se acercan, harry tenemos que irnos- Recuerdo como me aferraba a harry cuando decía esto, lo hacia como lo había hecho muchas otras veces me brindaba tanta seguridad, lo hacia como si fuera mi hermano mayor, como si protegiera a su hermanita de unos gañanes.

-eso es imposible, solo nos queda luchar y esperar a que los miembros de la orden lleguen pronto.

-hermione, ron tiene razón eso es lo único que nos queda.

No pasaron muchos minutos cuando los hechizos se escucharon por todos lados, hechizos de defensa y de ataque. Durante los primeros minutos creí que ninguno de nosotros saldríamos con vida… y en cierta forma así fue.

Después cuando llego la orden y vi a muchos mortifagos caer vencidos la esperanza regreso a mí, pero también… vi caer muertos a muchos de nuestros amigos y en realidad no se en que momento ese hechizo me alcanzo y me petrifico, simplemente ya no pude moverme, mas ron, mi ron me defendió y me escondió cuando nadie nos veía debajo de varios cuerpos ya sin vida... creo que pensó que a ningún mortifago se le ocurriría buscarme hay… y tenia mucha razón ningún mortifago lo hizo.

Cuando al fin volví a la normalidad… hay estaba aquel contra el que luchamos durante años… en el piso muerto.

Y aquel que me salvo, mi amigo y sobre todo a la persona que amo, ame y amare por siempre estaba tirado demasiado lastimado… al parecer 7 mortifagos lanzaron la maldición cruciatus sobre el al mismo tiempo y tuvo el mismo destino que los padres de uno de nuestros amigos.

Aun así eso no fue todo, un poco mas lejos estaba el cuerpo de mi mejo amigo tendido sobre el suelo, cuando me le acerque a el y lo vi creí que había muerto y lo recorrí con mi mirada buscando algo que me hiciera creer que estaba en un error.

Primeo mire su rostro, note algo extraño en la frente en el lugar donde estaba su sello después baje mi mirada y observe su pecho… mi amigo aun respiraba… de una manera muy lenta, pero respiraba, me agache rápidamente y tome su cabeza entre mis manos y la coloque sobre mis rodillas, cuando mi amigo abrió los ojos las palabras que salieron de mi boca:

harry tu cicatriz.

Después de esas palabras el volvió ha cerrar sus ojos… para jamás volverlos ha abrir.

_Fin del flash back._

En ese momento no lo comprendí, ni cundo me separaron de el, ni cuando me trajeron aquí y creo que aun no lo comprendo.

Muerte…

Solo la muerte…

Ahora lo único que espero es que llegue la muerte y me lleve de aquí.

Mientras tanto esos recuerdos dan vuelta en mi cabeza una y otra vez y estos recuerdos que no me permiten seguir.

Soledad, tristeza y frustración es lo único que me queda.

Soledad, por que perdí lo que mas quería.

Tristeza por todo lo que paso ese día.

Y frustración, esa maldita frustración por las ultimas palabra que le dije a mi amigo, por no poder cambiarlas a otras que expresen lo que sentí no lo se un te quiero o algo por el estilo. Por que las ultimas palabras que le dije a mí amigo siempre estarán aquí… en mi cabeza dando vueltas sin detenerse nunca y que ahora ya no tienen sentido, y que en realidad nunca lo tuvieron.

Esas palabras… esas malditas palabras.

-harry tu cicatriz.

**Fin.**

Bueno.

dejen sus comentarios buenos o malos no saben como me sirven y me ayudan a mejorar. no pude resistir el escribirlo.

Sobre el final, es solo que no pude resistir poner esas palabras al final, espero que no se molesten.

Y bueno esto último creo que no es necesario que lo escriba pero aquí va: los personajes no me pertenecen al igual que la última frase (ya saben cual) esto pertenece a J.K.ROWLING.


End file.
